For safe driving of a vehicle, various methods for coping with distracted or careless driving of a driver as a main reason for vehicle accidents have been proposed. Mostly, in order to judge careless driving or distracted driving, there are methods for judging careless driving or distracted driving through the shape of driver's eyes or driver's gaze.
Further, although there are many guide services to provide a safe driving alarm through a device, such as a navigation system or a black box, when a vehicle passes by the position of a speed/red light camera, there is no case in which an alarm indicating deviation of driver's gaze is provided using a wearable device.
Therefore, a case in which driver's gaze does not face forward in the driving direction and faces in other directions is frequently encountered and, thus, occupies a huge proportion of traffic accidents.
Accordingly, in order to solve safety problems during driving, a method for preventing a driver's careless mistake about driver's forward gazing contributing to a large proportion of vehicle accidents is required.